


Inui's Pimpin' Valentine's Day Adventure

by pyrrhic_victoly



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Art, Comic, Epic Fail, Inui juice, M/M, awesome stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/pyrrhic_victoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui fails at being romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inui's Pimpin' Valentine's Day Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> For mnemo_syne on LJ.
> 
> Durr hurr hurr~ This was made way back in 2009.


End file.
